


It's Strange Now

by a_wild_moony



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Minor spoilers for season 12, and when i say minor, i mean really really minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wild_moony/pseuds/a_wild_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before,  Wash loved seeing Tucker shirtless. But the war has left it's mark on both of them. Wash finds one mark in particular difficult to look at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Strange Now

Wash has seen Tucker shirtless plenty of times, and it hasn’t bothered him until now. 

Before, Wash enjoyed (or, in Tucker’s opinion, loved) seeing Tucker shirtless. Tucker was good to look at, with the muscles in his chest flexing as he went about. He had his fair share of scars, like Wash, ones that he’d picked up in his years of being the army.

There was one, however, that Wash hated seeing on Tucker’s dark skin. It stood out from the other scars. It was right below Tucker’s right rib cage, and spread out from a main point. It was the scar that Felix had left when they’d destroyed the cell tower.

Wash hates seeing Tucker shirtless now, and always snaps at him to put some clothes on. He’s not mad at Tucker, he’s more mad at himself. He thinks that if he kept them all together, all safe, maybe it wouldn’t have happened.

Eventually, Tucker starts noticing. He walks in and sees Wash quickly look away from his scar. 

“Dude, I’m good looking, I get it. You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Tucker teases, with that arrogant grin of his. He’s currently shirtless, because he’s just stepped out of the shower, and hasn’t yet had the decency to put on a shirt.

“That’s not what I was looking at.” Wash mutters incoherently. Tucker’s grin goes away and a frown takes its place. Tucker looks down his chest and his eyes flicker with understanding. He takes one of Wash’s sweaters and puts it on.

It takes one conversation between them to have Wash overlook the fact that Tucker getting hurt was not fault, but Tucker now wears shirts more than he used to.


End file.
